Tobi (Obito Uchiha)
Tobi (whose real name is Obito Uchiha) is the primary antagonist of the Naruto franchise and the leader of Akatsuki. He is a fallen hero from Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of the Leaf, who follows the footsteps of the dreaded Madara Uchiha. Despite appearing late in the story, Tobi is responsible of the attack of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the Massacre of the Uchiha Clan, and most of the conflict driving the story, which he manipulated from behind the scenes. History Teenage years Obito Uchiha was born in one of the major clans of Konohagakure, the Ninja Village of the Fire Country where the story takes place. A mediocre fighter in his own right, Obito always struggled to keep up with the other ninja apprentices of his generation, let alone the very high standards of his clan. Still, he nurtured the dream to become Hokage (lord of Konoha). Obito was named Genin (apprentice ninja) during the Third Great Ninja War. He formed a team with Kakashi Hatake, a child-prodigy who became his rival and Rin Nohara, a young girl he fell in love with; under the tutelage of the legendary Minato Namikaze, one of the most powerful ninjas to ever live. He became Chunin (normal ninja) the same day Kakashi became Jonin (master ninja). One fated day, Minato's team was tasked to destroy a bridge in the enemy territory to hinder the opposing forces. During this mission, Obito and his teammates got separated from their teacher and Rin got abducted. Disgusted by Kakashi's willingness to abandon Rin, Obito resolved to rescue her alone. However, they managed to work out their differences after Obito helped Kakashi to solve his personal issues, and went together to rescue their comrade. After a short skirmish with enemy ninjas, during which Kakashi lost an eye and Obito awoke the Sharigan (his clan's eye-power), they managed to find Rin. However, one of their enemies caused a cave in and Obito got crushed under boulders while saving Kakashi from falling rocks, with the entire right side of his body being destroyed. Obito gave his remaining Sharingan to replace Kakashi's lost eye and made him promise to watch over Rin for him. Seconds later, the cave collapsed and Obito was presumed deceased and hailed as a hero. Start of Darkness By miracle, Obito survived long enough to be rescued Madara Uchiha, whose underground lair was located near the collapsed cave. Madara rebuilt the destroyed half of Obito's body with a vegetal organism grown from the cells of the late First Hokage Hashirama Senju. Obito at first wanted nothing to do with Madara and trained very hard to regain his peak condition, striving to reunite with his friends, but he could not escape Madara's lair. During this time, he was watched over by Zetsu and his clone, Spiral Zetsu. One day, Zetsu warned Obito that Rin and Kakashi were surrounded by ninjas from Kirigakure (the Hidden Village of the Mist). Helped by Spiral Zetsu who attached itself to him like an armour, Obito broke free and rushed to his friends' rescue... Only to witness Kakashi kill Rin (who was seemingly mind controlled) by his own hand. Broken with despair, Obito awoke the Mangekyo Sharingan (the second level of the Sharingan) and slaughtered the ninjas of the Mist. Obito later embraced Madara's nihilistic views and became his apprentice, apparently permanently fusing with Spiral Zetsu and taking the alias "Tobi". After Madara's death Tobi became his successor, using his name to introduce himself to the people he interacted with. He then worked to enact the plan that Madara started, and to resurrect him when the time would come. Madara's "Eye of the Moon Plan" consists in gathering the nine demonic Tailed Beasts and fuse them back together, in order to resurrect the nightmarish Ten-Tailed Beast from which they were born and become its jinchuriki (host). He would then be able to project a reality-warping hypnosis from the moon to ensnare the entire world and unite every mind under his control. By enacting this plan, Tobi seeks to replace reality with a dream-world where all his wishes would come true. Creation of Akatsuki Since Madara had given the Rinnegan eyes to Nagato and convinced Nagato's friend Yahiko to create Akatsuki; Tobi approached Nagato and Konan, after Yahiko's death he manipulated their desire to change the world to gain them to his cause. Tobi remained in the shadows and made Nagato appear as Akatsuki's leader, while he was in fact its second-in-command. Under Tobi's impulse, Akatsuki became an evil organization gathering renegade ninjas from almost every country, bent on obtaining all Tailed Beasts at all costs. After the Third Great Ninja War, the five great ninja countries started a process of disarmament, but without relinquishing the rivalry which defined their relationships. Tobi used this to his advantage to increase Akatsuki’s power and influence, making it appear as an elite mercenary team much less expensive and more efficient than the ninja villages. Puppeter of the Mizukage At some point in the past, Tobi came to Kirigagure and used his Sharingan to control Yagura, the fourth Mizukage (Lord of the village) and the jinchuriki of Isobu, the Three Tailed Demon Turtle, for a yet unknown purpose. Tobi made Yagura's reign nightmarish, causing Kirigakure to be nicknamed the "Village of the Bloody Mist". At some point, he revealed himself to Kisame Hoshigaki and gained his obedience. The Uchiha Clan Massacre Tobi planned to take control of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and waited for its jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki to give birth, the moment when the seal weakens. He made quick work of Kushina's bodyguards and took Naruto (Kushina's newborn son and future protagonist) hostage, threatening to kill him before he could live one minute if Kushina was not handed to him. Minato Namikaze (Naruto's father who had been named fourth Hokage) rescued his son, but Tobi had filled the baby's blanket with explosives to drive him away. He took Kushina with him to release Kurama, whom he enslaved and unleashed upon Konoha. However, Minato caught up with him (identifying him as Madara Uchiha), fought him and forced him to flee. He was later forced to give up his life to seal Kurama within his own son, hoping that Naruto could one day use the Fox's power to defeat Tobi. Konoha escaped destruction but, given that the Uchiha Clan wields the power to control Kurama, the entire village came to believe that they were responsible of the attack and shunned them. Then, the resentful Uchihas staged a coup d'état to take over the village. (Tobi was most likely responsible of the whole situation.) They chose their most talented prodigy Itachi Uchiha to infiltrate the village's spheres of influence. However, fearing that the coup would escalate into the Fourth Great Ninja War, Itachi accepted orders from the village's elders to slaughter his entire clan. Itachi eventually realized that Tobi (whom he also believed to be Madara Uchiha) was behind Kurama's attack. He offered him to participate in the massacre, in exchange for a promise that he would do nothing against Konoha, and they slaughtered the clan. Yet, Itachi spared his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha, hoping to one day die by his hand. Appearance Prior to his "death", Obito appeared as a thirteen-year-old teenager of average height, with black eyes and unruly black hair, wearing dark blue ninja clothing with orange trimming on his jacket, protectors on his wrists, and large orange goggles. Tobi first appeared wearing an orange mask with spiral pattern (similar to Spiral Zetsu's face), covering his entire face save from his right eye. He wore his hair short and was clad in dark ninja clothing, with the standard Akatsuki black cloak, ornate with red clouds, which he sometimes wore as a cape. (The flashbacks during Kurama's attack and the Uchiha massacre show him with a similar mask with linear patter and shoulder length hair.) In his most recent outfit, he wears a white mask that covers his entire head and displays both his Sharingan eye and the Rinnegan eye that he took from Nagato's corpse. He also wears a purple cloak with the Uchiha symbol on the back and carries Madara's old war fan. Underneath his mask the right side of Tobi's face is heavily scarred and his right eye is sunken. Since the right side of his body is made from half-organic half-vegetal matter, his blood is similar to tree sap. Personality Original character Obito Uchiha used to be cheerful, upbeat, carefree and altruistic, caring a lot for his loved ones and always being as helpful as he could to people in need, usually old people. He was extremely determined to achieve his goals and to protect his friends, being willing to disregard the rules and endure his peer's scorn to do what he deemed right. Yet, he never showed it but he strived to prove his worth, and somehow resented his comrades' superior skills. Goofy pretense While passing as a rookie Akatsuki member Tobi appears playful, happy-go-lucky and even goofy, miroring Spiral Zetsu's personality. He always regards things with jokes, approaches people casually, makes fun of his "superiors" and even sleeps after his missions while his partner is talking to him. Tobi used this persona to interact freely with people he needed to without letting anyone suspect his true role as Akatsuki's leader. Real character Witnessing the murder of the girl he loved by the hand of his best friend who swore to protect her, coupled with Madara's assertions about the world being unfair, shattered Obito's idealism. This trauma made him extremely nihilistic and cynical, leading him to dismiss ideals like understanding and cooperation as irrelevant and those who defend them as deluded fools. He now holds reality itself in bitter contempt, regarding the world as wretched and miserable with even the greatest heroes' efforts being pointless. Also, he lost interest in his very existence, claiming that is name and identity have no longer any importance. By the time the story takes place, Tobi has become cruel, ruthless, vindictive, arrogant, scornful and deeply selfish. He has a calm, patient and dead-serious attitude, speaking with his foes with a mix of courtesy and contempt, following his mood. He hates being betrayed and will track down anyone who failed to honour a bargain or defected. However, he displays a real respect for both his enemies, whose qualities he acknowledges, and his subordinates, helping them when in trouble and praising those who died. Also, he honours his promises, as he never made a direct move against Konohagakure while Itachi Uchiha was alive; although he waited for Itachi's death to end his obligations. It must be noted that when he speaks to people he retains a bit of the laid back and joking attitude he displayed under his goofy pretense, sitting casually, feigning vexation, and displaying a dry, sarcastic, sense of humour. Tobi embraced Madara's point of view about the endless conflicts that plague the Ninja World and the history of hatred between the Uchiha and the Senju Clans, seeing it as a destiny that cannot be reversed. Although he is willing to sacrifice the entire world along with mankind's free will to enact his goal, what he really seeks is to return to the happy days of his teenage years, in a world without death or suffering, where he could be reunited with his loved ones (mostly Rin). And despite the extreme selfishness of his goal, he genuinely believes that it would benefit everyone. Tobi is highly intelligent, observant and scheming (to the point that even Madara acknowledges it), being an expert strategist who makes sure things are always going in the direction he wants to, and putting his plan into motion from behind the scenes. (However, he often takes risky gambits.) He is also skilled in preparing and improvising back-up plans following the outcome of a battle, to sack profit of the situation even when his main goal is thwarted. Moreover, he is a very skilled and manipulator, able to present a friendly facade to gain the trust of those useful for his goals. He knows how to play with people's affects and emotions, and uses half-truths and pretenses of sympathy to mold people into what he wants; being able to bring the worst out of those he gained to his side and to play the Ninja World like a fiddle during years. Powers and Abilities Tobi is an extremely powerful fighter. He has immense speed (enough to match very fast foes) and strength (enough to block a giant sword with his hand and to tear off his limbs with no effort). He fights tactically, using baits to catch his foes off-guard or devising powerful decoys to fight through. He attacks with shurikens (throwing stars), kunais (daggers), giant shurikens which he can use as melee weapons, or chains that he hides for stealthy captures. He also uses Madara's signature war-fan with as much proficiency as his mentor. Madara's war-fan serves both as a spear of some sort and a shield; it is connected to a chain which can be used to swing it like a flail, and its user can channel his chakra (energy) through it to increase its sharpness, raise barriers of chakra from it, and absorb any kind of attack to reflect it back. Being an Uchiha, Tobi is a master of fire techniques but he can only uses them with his mask off: he is able to spit huge fireballs, a flurry of fire balls or powerful fire streams, to combine it with his Sharingan powers to hurl a very powerful whirling fire blast, and to raise impenetrable fiery force-fields. Furthermore, he masters Earth techniques which he mostly uses to disappear underground for surprise attacks. Sharingan Tobi wields the Sharingan (Eye of the Copy Wheel), the hereditary eye power of the Uchihas, which grants him several abilities: *To physically see the flow of chakra and perceive traps, illusions or hypnosis. *To read through movements to mimic them, and predict their outcome in order to avoid attacks. (Though the wielders remain unable to avoid movements too fast or unpredictable for them.) *To copy any technique (save from special powers) used by a foe to near-perfection. (Though the wielder cannot copy his/her foe's degree of training and mastery.) *To hypnotize foes, either to trap them in illusions or to control their actions. Tobi's Sharingan being powerful enough to gain complete control over Kurama. Mangekyo Sharingan Should Sharingan users witness the death of the one they hold dearest, they awake the Mangekyo Sharingan (kaleidoscope of hypnosis). Contrary to Madara, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, Tobi's Mangekyo Sharingan grants him a unique power called Kamui (Divine Majesty) which enables him to vacuum things, people and even attacks into a dimensional void and to expel them out at will, which he uses to project stored weapons. He can disappear into said dimension and exit it in a different place to teleport everywhere in the world. He can also warp his body, partially or entirely, into the dimension to make attacks phase through him, but no more than five minutes. He combines this with his ability to read movements to nullify any attack, usually counterattacking right after. However, he can only vacuum something/someone at very close range and he cannot do it when warping himself out. Izanagi A spell said to mimic reality-warping powers of the the legendary Sage of the Six Paths (the founder of Ninjutsu who defeated the Ten-Tails), which can only be used by wielders of both the Sharingan and the Mokuton. Named after the God who fathered the major Shinto Deities, Izanagi enables its wielder to temporary turn into an illusion to avoid attacks or to alter the reality of the surroundings. Its lenght of action is very short and the eye which casts it turns permanently blind. Mokuton Since Madara rebuilt his body with Hashirama Senju's DNA, Tobi can use his power to create and control trees, plants and everything made of wood. Tobi instantly mastered Mokuton with a level of control that surprised Spiral Zetsu. He has displayed the abilities to grow branches from his body which he uses like piercing weapons and can expand them and make them multiply at will, to grow tentacles-like vines to bind his foes, and to make skyscraper-sized roots erupt from the ground. It is worth nothing to note that his half-vegetal body allows him to recreate his lost limbs and to regenerate. Rinnegan Tobi replaced his left eye by Nagato's Rinnegan (Samsara Eye): the most powerful special power in the world which belonged to the Sage of the Six Paths. The Rinnegan enables its wielder to master the five elements (fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind) and virtually any existing normal technique. It also enables him to summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path: the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails which has immense strength, can conjure stake-shaped chakra receivers able to infuse what they pierce with chakra to control them, energy chains, soul-absorbing energy dragons, and deadly energy blasts; whose power increase depending on how many Tailed-Beasts it has absorbed. More importantly, the Rinnegan grants six dreadful powers: *'Deva Path': The power to attract anything towards the wielder and to repel anything, be it things people and attacks with variable force. It can also generate an orb that attracts anything around and crush it into a sphere of debris. *'Asura Path': The power to turn the wielder's body parts into mechanized weapons, including extremely powerful chakra cannons, clusters of missiles, tentacles, and rocket-punches. *'Animal Path': The power to summon giant beasts under the wielder's control. *'Nakara Path': The power to summon the King of Hell, a demon able to absorb its victims' life-force, to store their soul or even resurrect them. *'Preta Path': The power to absorb chakra either directly from the victims or to cancel attacks. *'Human Path': The power to read the victims' thoughts and rip off their souls. Role in the Story The rookie facade Tobi is first introduced as a subordinate of Zetsu, who enters Akatsuki as a replacement after Sasori is killed and gets partnered with Deidara. His goofy antics often get on Deidara's nerves, prompting him to retaliate with explosions. The two are seen capturing the Three Tailed Demon Turtle, before Tobi assists Deidara during his fight with Sasuke. After being thought dead in Deidara’s suicide explosion, Tobi is revealed to be the real leader of Akatsuki, who makes everyone (readers included) believe that he is Madara Uchiha. He then orders Nagato and Konan to capture Naruto in order to get his hands on Kurama. Truth revealed Tobi is later seen sitting on Madara's statue at the Valley of the End, reflecting on the current situation. At the same time, the legendary ninja Jiraiya begins to suspect that someone (whom he identifies as Madara) is behind Kurama's attack on Konoha. Later on, Itachi reveals to Sasuke that Tobi took part in the Uchiha massacre, before they fight to the death. Meanwhile, Tobi intercepts Naruto's squad, who is looking for either Sasuke or Itachi, to keep them away from the battle. He plays is goofy persona and toys with them, phasing through all their attacks. Upon learning about Sasuke's victory, Tobi scornfully dismisses the Konoha ninjas, while displaying his Sharingan. He then takes Sasuke away and treats his wounds. When Sasuke wakes up, Tobi introduces himself as Madara Uchiha and takes off his mask, only to be engulfed in the black fire of the spell Amaterasu. Indeed, Itachi implanted a trap into Sasuke's eyes to save him from Tobi's influence, but Tobi escapes it. Tobi then gains Sasuke's trust by telling him about the founding of Konohagakure and Itachi's decision to slaughter his kin for the sake of peace. While Tobi tells the truth, he subtly presents it from his point of view, depicting the Senjus as untrustworthy and abusive and denying any involvement in Kurama's attack. Following this, Sasuke swears to destroy Konoha, to avenge his family's sufferings. From then on, Tobi has Sasuke trapped in his snare and although the latter claims that he is using Akatsuki, Tobi uses him as a pawn and gradually turns him into a hateful and merciless criminal. Tobi then offers to lend Tailed Beasts to Sasuke and his comrades to help them in their goal, if they capture Killer Bee, the jinchuriki of Gyuki the Eight Tailed Demon Ox, for him. Sasuke's team seemingly succeeds and brings Killer Bee to Tobi, but the one they captured is later revealed to be a mere clone created from one of the demon's tentacles. Irked, Tobi intercepts Sasuke's team on their way to Konohagakure, revealing that Nagato has already obliterated the village and that Danzo Shimura, the replacement Hokage, is heading to the Land of Iron for a summit of the five Kage (the lords of the five most powerful ninja villages). This makes Sasuke plan to kill Danzo. The Five Kage Summit Upon Tobi's orders, Zetsu guides Sasuke's team to the place where the five Kage are gathering. He then sneaks into the gathering and reveals Sasuke's presence. While Tobi pays Naruto a visit and tells him about Sasuke's spiraling descent, Sasuke battles the Kage and their powerful bodyguards using his Mangekyo Sharingan. However, they prove far too strong for him alone and Tobi enters the fray, absorbing Sasuke into his alternate dimension. Tobi expected Sasuke to weaken the five Kage so that he could take them hostages, but he admits this was too big a task. He then demands the Kage to hand him Killer Bee and Naruto, the last two remaining jinchurikis, threatening to use the Tailed Demons he already owns against them if they do not comply. Upon their refusal, Tobi declares war to the five great ninja countries, plus the samurais of the Land of Iron. The Kage assume that Tobi cannot use the Tailed Beasts so easily, and that he uses this threat to make them involve the jinchurikis in the upcoming war as major military assets, and easy targets for him to capture. Tobi later confronts Danzo, defeating and capturing his two bodyguards, and stages a battle between him and Sasuke, which Sasuke wins while further falling into Tobi's corruption. As Sasuke, who has gone nearly blind due to his reckless overuse of the Mangekyo Sharingan, is confronted by his former master Kakashi Hatake and his former comrades Naruto and Sakura Haruno whom he plans to kill, Tobi reappears to take him away, stating that he stands no chance against them in his weakened state. Upon Sasuke's request, Tobi transplants Itachi's eyes on him to grant him the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Tobi then goes to the Land of Rain to confront Konan, planning to get Nagato's Rinnegan. He makes the mistake of underestimating his former subordinate, who uses her knowledge of his powers to drive him into a corner. She traps him in a chasm of exploding papers from which he cannot normally escape, forcing him to cast Izanagi to survive. He then hypnotizes Konan to learn the location of Nagato's vault before killing her, and transplants a Rinnegan in his left eye socket. The Fourth Great Ninja War Preparing for the war, Tobi is forced to strike an uneasy alliance with Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's successor, who is blackmailing him with the resurrected Madara Uchiha. Tobi reveals that he has created a hundred-thousand clones of Zetsu to be his military forces, to which Kabuto adds many immensely powerful ninjas that he resurrected. Sometime later, Tobi receives a report from Kisame Hoshigaki, who faked his death following his order, to infiltrate the giant Turtle-Island where Naruto and Killer Bee have been located. He plans to invade the Turtle-Island personally but Kabuto offers to go instead. Fortunately, the Tsuchikage (the lord of the Hidden Village of the Rocks) who went to protect the two jinchurikis forces Kabuto to retreat, but he manages to abduct Yamato, one of Naruto's bodyguards who masters the Mokuton, whom Tobi uses to increase the power of his Zetsu army. Tobi later threatens to kill Kabuto if he does not tell him everything about his forbidden resurrection spell; killing one of Danzo's bodyguards to resurrect him as a demonstration. As Kabuto departs, Tobi orders Zetsu to keep an eye on him. When the war begins, Tobi sends his army underground to avoid detection, but the Ninja Coalition intercepts them and holds its own, sealing away many of the resurrected ninjas. He also sends Zetsu to capture the Lords of the ninja nations, but the coalition keeps him at bay. When Naruto realises that there is a war outside, he breaks away with Killer Bee and Zetsu informs Tobi of their move. Tobi then enters the fray and summons the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to deal with the coalition, while he steals two magic gourds in which two undead ninjas wielding Kurama's chakra have been sealed. Later that night, it is revealed that the clash between his army and the Ninja Coalition was only the first step of Tobi's strategy. Indeed, the remaining Zetsu clones use the chakra they absorbed from their opponents to transform into perfect doubles of them, going undetected and decimating the remaning forces of the coalition from the inside, starting with the medical ninjas. Moreover, knowing from Kisame's report that Naruto is now able to sense evil intent, the only thing that can unmask a transformed Zetsu clone, he counts on this to bring him out of hiding. Even worse, he created his own version of Nagato's Six Paths of Pain; using the reanimated corpses of six former jinchurikis and granting them their Path's respective Rinnegan power and the Sharingan, and sealing their Tailed Beasts back within them. The following day, the real Madara Uchiha is revealed to be part of Akatsuki's undead warriors. As Madara engages a battle against the five Kage, Sasuke joins forces with an undead but independant Itachi to defeat Kabuto and lift his resurrection spell. Meanwhile, Naruto and Killer challenge Tobi to a fight. The War's Climax Tobi unleashes his Six Paths of Pain and uses their Tailed Beasts’ powers, their combined vision and their ability to anticipate their foes’ movements to gain the upper-hand. Killer Bee turns into Gyuki and levels the forest to knock out the jinchurikis and seal them, but Tobi counters him by transforming the jinchurikis into their Tailed Beasts. He then hides underground and nearly captures Naruto, only to be driven away by Kakashi Hatake and his fellow master ninja Might Guy. Tobi has Son Goku, the Four-Tailed Demon Gorilla, swallow Naruto but the boy manages to get in contact with the demon and escapes. Naruto attempts to remove the stake used to control the Four-Tails but Tobi had rigged it with energy chains. Still, Naruto left one clone inside the demon's mouth to remove the stake from the inside, but Tobi merely seals back the freed demon into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Tobi then unleashes the five Tailed Beasts still under his control, but Naruto overpowers them all thanks to Kurama's power, forcing Tobi to seal them back. After Kabuto's resurrection spell is lifted, Tobi makes the Demonic Statue swallow Gyuki's tentacle and the jar containing Kurama's chakra, to reunite the nine Tailed Beasts' power and revive the Ten-Tailed Beast. He seals the Statue behind a force-field and holds his own against his four enemies without trouble. However, Kakashi eventually discovers that he and Tobi both master the Sharingan-based spell Kamui, hinting his true identity. As Tobi attempts to talk them down, dismissing the futility of their dreams and playing on Kakashi's regrets, Naruto attacks him replete with Kurama's power and forces him to warp himself into his dimensional void, where a clone of Naruto (who was warped there by Kakashi) manages to shatter his mask. Right after Kakashi and Guy recognize Tobi as Obito Uchiha, Madara (who just trounced the five Kage) barges in and scolds him for rushing the Ten-Tails revival, while acknowledging that it might be part of his plan. Madara then resolves to capture Killer Bee and Naruto, leaving Tobi/Obito to deal with his former comrades. Obito viciously attacks Kakashi, who is too guilt-ridden to even react, while refusing to explain his reasons and harshly insulting him. However, a disgusted Naruto sends one of his clone protect his teacher, renewing Kakashi's resolve in the process. Kakashi lets Obito absorb him into the Kamui dimension to attack him from there while Naruto attacks him in the physical plane. Naruto and Killer Bee then attempt to obliterate the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path but it is too late, the Ten-Tailed Beast is reborn. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Naruto Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Friend of the hero Category:In love villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mutated Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Enforcer Category:Faceless Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Masked Villain Category:Teleporters Category:Hypnotists Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Leader Category:Provoker Category:Mass Murderer Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Warmonger Category:Fearmongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Empowered Villains